Having obtained a reliable human haemopoietic stem cell concentrate, objectives are to study: 1. The radioisotopically labelled progeny; 2. The influence of other cell fractions on growth; 3. The radiosensitivity and effects of cell cycle phase specific drugs; 4. The perturbation of growth kinetics by erythropoietin and pharmacological agents.